


You are enough

by darhkz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: DarhkAtom, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, fairy godnora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darhkz/pseuds/darhkz
Summary: Short story about ray and Nora. Set in canon, shortly after 5x03 "slay anything".
Relationships: Darhkatom - Relationship, Nora Darhk & Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	You are enough

Ray was laying on the bed with a book as Nora appeared in front of him. 

“Ray?” 

“Behind you,” he said with a goofy grin as he put his book down on his nightstand. Nora wasn’t expecting him so close and got startled by his presence. 

“Jesus.” she put her hand over her heart as she turned to face him. 

Ray finally got a good look at her and grimaced at her outfit. “Again?” he asked her as he sat up straight. 

“Many days, but especially this one, I wish I could just quit.” she sighed as she walked over to him, tossing down the riding helmet she still had in her hands. 

“I know, but in one way or another you’re helping people.” 

“Yea, yea...” she said not very convincingly. 

Nora swung her wand around and got into blue sweats. That was another thing, she was always in _blue_. Not that she minded the color. She looked good in it even, but wearing only blue at all times was getting under her skin. 

She flopped down on the bed next to Ray. “I’m so tired,” she said quietly. “Swinging around a wand all day shouldn’t be this exhausting,” she said as she moved closer to her boyfriend. She laid her head on his lap. “You go read, I’ll take a nap,” she said with a yawn. 

Ray smiled down at her and lightly brushed his fingers through her hair. She was cute when she was grumpy. 

He still couldn’t believe sometimes how lucky they got with each other. That they were finally happy and together. For the past year or so he had been dreaming about her, it felt surreal to actually be with her now.

Ray moved down to lay with her, carefully not to wake her. He couldn’t care less about his book right now, he rather lay here with her, have her in his arms. 

She moved in her sleep as he changed position, curling into him as he wrapped his arms around her. She laid with her head on his chest, her hand holding onto his shirt tightly. He loved when she did that, her need to be in contact with him as she slept. He kissed the top of her head and not much later closed his eyes as well. He fell asleep softly playing with her hair. 

Two hours passed as she stirred awake, looking up at him with a soft smile on her face. Nora rubbed her hand gently over his chest. Ray, who was never in a deep sleep woke up to her touch and smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at her. 

“Hey, you.” she smiled. “I thought you were going to read.” she gave a quick glance to the book on his nightstand before looking back at him. 

“I was… but I just wanted to be with you.” he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Nora’s cheeks were slightly flushed at his words. She could never get used to him being such a softie. 

Nora moved so she was fully laying on top of him. “Softie.” she chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. “You know you love it.” he smiled and kissed her back. “Maybe” she kissed him again. “Yes you do.” he grinned into the next kiss and poked her sides. Nora laughed and rolled off him. “No tickling Mr. Palmer.” 

He pouted at the loss of her body on his, making her laugh and lean in for another quick kiss. They laid next to each other, both on their sides, just looking in each other's eyes and savoring the moment. 

“So tell me about this kid,” Ray spoke up after a moment of silence. 

“Ugh,” Nora groaned. “It was just the same old same old you know.” Nora took a deep breath. “I wish I could actually help someone, but all I’m doing is get people horse rides.” 

“Yea but it’s important to them, you can make them smile even for a little while. That’s important too. You give them some hope and light.” 

She smiled softly at his words. She knew he was right about that, she would’ve given anything as a kid to be relieved of the pain and just had a day for her. To get that spark of light. But still, it wasn’t enough. 

“It just frustrates me. Because I have this power, but I can’t use it for some actual good.” she sighed. “When we helped Freddie… that’s the kind of kids that I should be bonding with. Not these entitled brats that just want a day in Disneyland.” 

“You went to Disneyland?” Ray asked completely missing the point. 

Nora raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a questioning expression. 

“I mean… I get what you mean.” he corrected himself. “But no matter what you think, you are actually doing good in the world. No matter how small, if you have the opportunity to make a kid smile, it should be worth it.” 

“I know I just–” Nora groaned and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. “I feel so useless,” she mumbled, but her words were clear as day to Ray. She never appreciated herself enough. She had come so far but still felt like nothing she did was enough. She just wanted to help, do more, be a better person every day. 

“Hey, look at me.” ray brushed some hair to the other side of her head and she rolled back slightly to look at him. “You are amazing. You’ve grown so much, and you deserve to feel like you’re enough. Like you belong here.” 

“I do… I mean I try to. I know I’ve come far and I’ve accepted that what happened happened and that this is our new normal. That we–” she gestured to them both. “–is something we both want and deserve.” She had a soft smile on her face when she thought of the two of them. 

“I love you,” Ray said, or more like blurted out. They both knew it, felt it. Had been told so by multiple people as well. But never actually said it out loud. 

Nora’s mouth fell open for a moment and it almost made Ray regret those three little words. But then a smile grew on her face. “I love you too,” she said as she leaned in and kissed him. A kiss full of love and passion. He kissed her back then, relieved and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts and if you want more of this!


End file.
